Aishiteru
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Shuuichi wants to know if Yuki loves him so he asks. But when Yuki says no, what will arise from it? Is he telling Shuuichi the truth? Please R&R! One-shot.


"Yuki?"

"Eh?"

"Do you..." Shuuichi started to ask but he paused. His cheeks started to flush and his eyes lowered with his head. Yuki looked up from his computer and over at Shuuichi. He fixed his lover with a somewhat impatient glare. Shuuichi started to get nervous under his look; so nervous that he could not complete his sentence. "Do yo-- you... do you, Yuki..."

"Nani ga?" Yuki demanded, getting ever more impatient. Shuuichi flinched a little and was about to give up when he just shouted out his question.

"Do you love me, Yuki?" Yuki froze.

It was several moments before the silence was lifted. In those moments, Shuuichi was frozen as well but was not looking at his lover. He was sweating as he sat through the excruciating uncomfortable silence. Finally, Yuki spoke. "Iiya." He replied.

"Na.. nani?" Shuuichi asked, his pupils dialating and he felt his heart snap within his chest. Yuki smirked. "Baka." Was all he said before getting up and leaving the room.

Later....

"WAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Hiro was sitting in the studio next to Shuuichi as tears flooded from Shuuichi's eyes.

"What's the matter with him?" K asked.

"His lover again?" Suguru asked.

"His lover did something?" Sakano joined in. And the three of them-- Bad Luck's synth player, manager, and producer-- all had a discussion amongst themselves in question-form about Shuuichi's latest display of waterworks.

"Hiiiiiirrrrrrrooooooooo-kuuuuuunnnnnn!!!!!!!" Shuuichi sobbed, throwing himself at his best friend. "Yu-- Yuki doe-- doesn't love me!!!!" Hiro was taken aback.

"Nani?"

"Iiya!" Shuuichi cried, screaming out Yuki's answer over and over. "Iiya! Iiya! Iiya! Iiya! Iiya! Waaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

"He's really depressed, isn't he?" Sakano asked.

"Does his lover diss him again?" K asked.

"Guess so." Suguru replied, breaking the long act of all-questions.

"What do you mean, doesn't love you?" Hiro asked.

"That's what he said." Shuuichi muttered. "Wha-- what should I do, Hiro-kun?" Hiro did not answer. He merely looked past Shuuichi and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yuki Eiri." He muttered. "You shall pay for making Shuu cry."

"WWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Shuuichi sobbed.

Later....

There was a buzzing that was heard from Yuki's home. He made his way to the front door. When he opened it, he was met with a shock: Hiro's fist. Yuki was struck in the face by Hiro and he doubled back slightly in shock. "BAKA!" Hiro yelled at him, visibly shaking with anger. "What the hell did you tell Shuuichi?! Why did you make him cry?!"

Yuki's eyes narrowed yet he remained calm. He looked at Hiro as he straightened again. "He was really upset! He said you didn't love him! Tell me! What did you say to him?!" Hiro's eyes were flashing with malice amd yet Yuki still said nothing. "Tell me!"

"Baka." Yuki said. Hiro was confused. Yuki then told him something and Hiro was greatly taken aback.

"Na.. nani?!"

Later....

Shuuichi stopped by Yuki's home. He hoped that he could apologize and... well... maybe if he did, Yuki would love him. When he knocked on the door and Yuki answered, the first words out of his mouth were "Gomenasai, Yuki-kun!" Yuki stood there and looked down at him, a glare in his eye. Without saying anything else, he grabbed Shuuichi's shoulder and pulled him inside. "Oii!"

Yuki dragged him into the livingroom and roughly pushed him on the couch. Shuuichi looked up at his nushi, shocked and speechless. Finally, he just lowered his head and tried to apologize again. "Gomen ne, Yuki."

"Dammit." Yuki cursed. Shuuichi was taken aback.

"Nani?"

"Urusai." Yuki said. He walked up to Shuuichi, advancing on him. Shuuichi was a little intimidated and he drew away from him. Yuki still looked at him with narrowed eyes and then sat next to him on his couch. He placed his hand under his chin and pulled his face closer, capturing his lips in a kiss. Shuuichi was frozen and his little pink head was oh-so-confused.

When Yuki drew his lips away from Shuuichi's, his eyes opened to look into his lover's deep ocean blue eyes. "Stop apologizing. Matsu."

"Demo... demo..." Shuuichi tried to say but failed as his bottom lip trembled and tears came to his eyes. "Demo... aishiteru, Yuki-kun! Aishiteru!" Shuuichi then threw himself into Yuki's arms and sobbed into his chest. "Itai desu, Yuki-kun!" Yuki let Shuuichi cry on him and never said anything. He looked really saddened to see his lover so upset. He knew that what he had said had truly hurt him. But could he really tell Shuuichi? Could he confess to Shuuichi what he had said to Hiro so easily?

"Aishiteru, Shuuichi-kun." Shuuichi gasped. Yuki froze as well. He had not even realized that he had said the words until the gasp was ommitted from Shuuichi's lips. Shakily and barely able to believe it, Shuuichi looked up with his eyes still sparkling with tears at Yuki.

"Honto ni?" Yuki nodded his head.

"Aishiteru."

"Yuki..." Shuuichi spoke quietly. He then leaned closer and kissed Yuki. The kiss was filled with intense passion and love; all the strong emotions that he had for Yuki was expressed in that kiss. As Yuki rolled his tongue across Shuuichi's lips, he felt his heart rise. He was able to tell Shuuichi the truth: that he really did love him.

TBC

Japanese-English Translation:

Nani ga?-- what is it?

Iiya-- no ((can be spelled "iie"))

Nani-- what

Baka-- dummy, stupid, idiot, moron.... on and on...

Gomenasai/Gomen ne: sorry

Urusai: shut up

Matsu: stop

Demo: but

Aishiteru: I love you

Itai desu: It hurts

Honto ni: really

Hai: yes


End file.
